<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Horse by Slytherin_vikiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338042">White Horse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_vikiss/pseuds/Slytherin_vikiss'>Slytherin_vikiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, Romance, i havent written angst in a while, i missed it, might do a follow up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_vikiss/pseuds/Slytherin_vikiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise can’t wait forever, so she goes to see Ethan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>White Horse</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elise greeted a dew nurses on her way out of the bathrooms as she shoved her lipstick and phone inside her handbag, giving them a quick smile and a warm </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘good night’.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a small detour, she ran her fingers through her hair and quickly checked herself on a glass window. With a quick, satisfied sigh, she knocked on a door and didn’t wait for a response before opening the door and sticking her head in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, O’Malley?” Dr. Ramsey asked, his eyes fixed on the computer screen, protected by a pair of glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he just knew it was her. Elise was the only one dumb enough to just burst in so rudely; she was also the only one who could get away with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done for the day, but I was wondering if you needed anything before I leave.” she took a few hesitant steps into the office, the clicking of her heels drawing his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, actually, could you-?” he stopped, looking her over from head to toe. Gone was the hair clip that held her wavy hair out of her face, the plain blue uniform and the comfortable shoes. Instead, she had let her hair down and fixed it up to the best of her ability in the bathroom with Sienna’s help; she was wearing make up for the first time in a while, done in a way that would compliment her brown eyes. She was also wearing a dress under her coat for a change, and she had even found the time and will to shave her legs. The heels were uncomfortable, especially after so long not wearing a pair, but they looked nice and it wasn’t like she was planning on being on her feet for too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” she nodded, silently encouraging him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan cleared his throat and looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going somewhere, Doctor O’Malley?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elise bit the inside of her lip for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed, she noticed it immediately. His hand closed tightly around the mouse as he stiffly leaned back on his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt some hope well within her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ask me to stay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, you should be going. You wouldn’t want to be late. Tardiness makes for a bad first impression.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed her pride again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Doctor Ramsey? I don’t mind staying for a bit-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, of course. Go, O’Malley. Have fun.”he said it like a robot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a hand had gone through her chest and held her heart in a constricting grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and headed for the door, feeling stupid and angry, and just a tad humiliated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her hand on the doorknob, she turned again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?!” she walked towards his desk and planted her palms on its pristine surface, glaring down at the big jerk. “Seriously, Ethan?! You don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed as composed as ever, but she knew him a little better and noticed the way in which his eyes fought not to flicker away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say, Doctor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Something! I’m going out with some other dude! You don’t care?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remained silent for a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had an agreement, O’Malley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I’m tired of it. I think your agreement is stupid and I want out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her blood boiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you do, but you’re too much of a coward to do anything about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it coward now, to have some ethics? To care about my career and reputation? About yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is if it’s stopping you from being happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first she had understood his views, and a part of her had shared them as well. But as time went on and they kept on spending so much time together every day, the light touches and longing looks had become too much for her. She used to be one of those girls who loved that type of love story, the one where the main characters had to hide or run away (it wasn’t a surprise to anyone to find out she loved Romeo and Juliet), but actually living it wasn’t so nice. She now understood those characters from the books and t.v, and she hated that she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elise-” he began gently, rising from his seat and walking around the desk to reach her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People will talk anyways, so what does it matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this why you came to see me? To try and make me jealous? Tell you to not go on that date?” his tone changed; he was starting to snap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood right in front of him. God, she wasn’t short but he was ridiculously tall. Even with heels, she had to look up to meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” she admitted, unable to feel shame at the moment. Softly, a hand came up to rest on his arm, the other going further up, fingers gently caressing his cheek. “Ask me to stay, Ethan.” her voice was gentle. “I can’t wait forever. Ask me to stay. Ask me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept her from his ocean eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. His arm snuck around her waist, pressing her to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Don’t make me get over you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath was hot against her cooling skin, and when he kissed her, she got lost. Throwing her arms around his neck, Elise returned the gesture with matching intensity. Ethan picked her up and sat her on his desk, leaning over her, one of his hands tangling in her hair as his lips and tongue moved down to her jaw and her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elise shook off her handbag and freed her arms from her coat, legs coming up to wrap themselves around Ethan’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His kisses moved up back to her mouth, and after lingering a moment that felt oddly long and short, he stepped back, breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elise opened her eyes to see just a little bit of her lipstick on his face, the barely red stain above his upper lip making her smile lightly, a finger reaching up to try and clean it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her hand and held it over his chest, his rapid heartbeat bumbling under their touch. He opened his eyes and her expression fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go, Doctor O’Malley.” he said, his voice small and low, weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elise frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” he gently separated himself, running a hand through his hair, combing it back smoothly and straightening his tie and shirt. “I believe we’ll be having a new case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left her field of vision and she stayed there, sitting on the edge of his desk, staring at the vacant space. She had never noticed the blue carpet before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your date is waiting, Doctor O’Malley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears filled her eyes; of sadness, pain, shame and hate. A deep hatred aimed at the man sitting behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly, she grabbed her coat and put it on again, and shily reached for her handbag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, now she was a coward as well, and wouldn’t meet his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was rotted to the ground, wanting to leave and forget all about him, and wanting to stay and convince him to give it a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t kissed her to convince her to stay though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ask me to go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding absently, she turned around and walked to the door, her heels making no sound as she went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the door behind her, she blinked the tears away and took in a breath, holding it in for a few seconds, counting in her head, and exhaling through her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel the scent of his cologne on her as she numbly walked down the stairs, feeling like maybe she wasn’t worth the fight, not for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to leave him behind, but after all those months of pining, she was starting to see that maybe she’d feel better if she did, eventually. Ethan could crawl into his misery hole all alone, but she wanted to be out and see the daylight again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With numb motions, she fixed her hair and used her phone camera to check her makeup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting to the lobby, she spotted him almost right away, waiting by a painting on the wall, looking it over curiously, hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She approached the man. He was of her height, his brown hair fell over his eyes and when he turned and smiled, she returned the gesture and prayed it looked sincere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, you must be Josh!” she was surprised by her ability to sound excited at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offered a hand and she shook it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guilty! So you’re Kyra’s doctor friend. She wouldn’t shut up about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was, yeah. I hope you’ve heard-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All good things, I promise.” he chuckled, then nodded to the entrance. “Should we go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, totally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked out side by side, Josh quickly finding something to talk about, and Elise doing her best to keep up. They reached the hospital doors and she looked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up, at the top of the stairs, Ethan watched her. He seemed slightly out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t tell what was going on through his head, not so far away when she couldn’t see his eyes and decipher its subtle changes, but she knew anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted her to stay...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...So she turned around and left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>